everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Orhan Sessiz
Orhan Sessiz is the son of the pasha's son and the silent princess from The Silent Princess, a Turkish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. Info Name: Orhan Sessiz Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Silent Princess Roommate: Desiderio Cenere Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be skilled in the art of storytelling. My "Magic" Touch: I can get pretty creative with telling stories. (Not everyone agrees, though.) Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Amina Hamama. She's a nice girl and she enjoys my storytelling. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes, when I have writer's block, I copy things from stories that I've seen on TV or in books. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. Naturally I'm good at this. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I always feel like I lose arguments in this class. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Desi. He's such a fun guy. Character Appearance Orhan is of average height, with a relatively light complexion, long blond hair and green eyes. He wears an olive green shirt and jeans. He wears a chain with nightingale feathers on his jeans. Personality Orhan is a kind young man who is fond of telling stories. He wants to make them creative, but unfortunately he has a penchant for unoriginal stories, sometimes quoting TV shows word-for-word. His insecurity over his lack of originality frequently stresses him out. He tends to be quiet around most, but he can be very sociable when he wants to be. He is frequently seen in the company of his roommate Desi. Biography Hey there! My name is Orhan Sessiz. This is my first year at Ever After High. My mom is a princess, and my dad is the son of a pasha. I have six older siblings. It all started when my dad broke a pitcher with a golden ball. He was cursed to fall in love with a silent princess. As he grew older, he wondered so much about it that he became ill. After he told his father about it, Dad was able to set out and find the princess. He was led to a mountain surrounded by bones, where the princess (who wore seven veils) dwelt. Dad needed to talk to the sultan to speak to the princess. He found a nightingale, who helped him speak to the princess. Dad had to speak to her three times. The first night, the nightingale hid in the candlestick, and the second, she hid on a pillar. The bird told Dad about three wooers. On the first two nights. When Dad and the nightingale argued over which wooer deserved the girl in the story, the princess picked the third option. On the third night, she told about a carpenter, a student, and a tailor who created a statue of a woman. Dad and the nightingale argued over whether the carpenter or the tailor should have the woman, but the princess said it was the student. Dad was finally able to win the princess' hand in marriage. I'm pretty good at storytelling myself, and I always love to tell stories to the other students. I can spend over an hour telling a good story. Other than that I am usually quiet and somewhat withdrawn. A lot of it has to do with me being new here. Plus some kids make fun of my Turkish accent. But I always try to find an audience for my stories and I hope people will like them. In my spare time, I like hanging out with my roommate Desi. He's a very nice guy - we're often inseparable. We go camping together in the woods when it's warm outside. We also go to the beach together. I also have a golden ball which I like playing with, though sometimes I throw it everywhere and break things. I'm also a fan of writing, and I enjoy writing stories. I share them with my friends when I'm finished writing them. I've got a girlfriend named Amina Hamama. She's a nice girl. She's a Rebel and I'm a Royal, but we get along fine. When I first started here I had a crush on Briar Beauty, but she wasn't interested in me. I'm good friends with her, though. She enjoys my storytelling - glad to be getting some appreciation around here for once. Unfortunately, writer's block does come sometimes, but you should still try to be creative. I have a problem with plagiarism when it comes to stories. I might copy lines from TV shows or books and insert them into my stories, or sometimes even copy the whole plot. Despite enjoying Storytelling 101, sometimes I try too hard to make my stories funny. I admit, I don't have a very original sense of humor. Desi is willing to admit it. He always tells me I should stop trying to be creative and instead write what comes to mind. I'm pretty close with several other kids besides Desi. I am close with the other Muslim students, such as Salim Ettemsuch, Fatima Mkono, Mustafa Korku, and of course, my girlfriend Amina. Though of course I'm friendly with people of all faiths as well. Mustafa and I are both Turkish, so we can communicate pretty well. I'm a huge fantasy geek too. I read the Lord of the Rings books at least three times a year and I've seen all the movies. (The books are always better, of course.) I love playing Dungeons and Dragons with the school D&D club. Of course, people always claim that my characters are too outrageous, since I love creating ridiculous, over-the-top backstories for them (think the fake backstories you see in professional wrestling). I love going to comic cons dressed in cosplay and sharing geeky information with people. I'm definitely a Royal because I would love to inherit my mother's role. I think I can handle it. Maybe being quiet won't be so bad after all. Trivia *Orhan's surname means "silent" in Turkish. *Orhan's older siblings are, from oldest to youngest: Banu, Mehtap, Celal, Murat, Esma, and Yakup. Banu, Mehtap, and Esma are female, while Celal, Murat, and Yakup are male. *Orhan's brother Celal is married to Mustafa Korku's sister İnci. *Orhan is a first cousin of Baran Boran. *Orhan has a pet male Turkish Angora cat named Hakan. *Orhan has asthma and frequently carries an inhaler around. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Benjamin Diskin, who voices Jakob, Saizo, and Hayato in Fire Emblem: Fates. See also Another version of Orhan's parent's story Category:Males Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Nobility Category:The Silent Princess Category:Turkish